I Love You why is it so hard to say?
by darkest fairy
Summary: ... Let him go! He is in your past, he is gone! Don't you understand? Amarie Telrunya! Listen to me! Listen to ME, I love you don't you understand I LOVE YOU! Legolas of Mirkwood.Legolas x OC


Legolas

5 years after the end..

You can only love one and only one. You can only be one's not the others. How can you choose if both of them you love it is so hard that it can tear you apart.

Amarie Telrunya walked around her home slowly searching frantically around for something. When she found it she took out the long chain and placed a gold band in it. She walked up to her fireplace which burned colors of reds and yellows, crackling a light lullaby.

Amarie Telrunya stood in front of her fireplace looking at the dancing flames. Her small and fragile fingers outlined the engraving of the golden ring. 'Forever Yours' it said on the inside of the ring. Amarie sighed and allowed a tear to slide from the corner of her eye. The name Jason popped into her mind and her heart turned to stone while her stomach flipped. He was gone, her only love, her only hope, the only person she confined in was taken away form her world and her reach forever.

"Why?" Amarie sobbed instantly losing her balance and falling gracefully onto her hard wooden floor. "Why did you leave me?" she whispered and broke out hysterically.

Amarie looked at the blurry frame of the simple but lovely golden band and held it deep besides her heart. Just then she felt her heart stop even for just a moment it felt like eternity. Her breath was lost as her mouth dried and her mind went blank except for sounds of screaming and laughter. Amarie dropped the golden band on the cold wooden floor as she tried to catch her breath and return to normal. When the golden band touched the floor she felt a pulse of some sort, a calling, a scream more to it. Amarie suddenly had a feeling that she wasn't alone. She picked up her golden band and placed it around her neck hiding it beneath her clothes. She reached to her ankle which held a small Elvin dagger made of one of the sharpest and deadliest metals ever made by the Earth. Just a small scratch from the blade could become deadly without the proper and crucial treatment.

She sat perfectly still waiting for a sound. As if just on time she heard the front door open. She sat perfectly still even then not showing any fear and continuing on watching the dance of the flames. She heard foot steps slowly walking towards her from behind but she still didn't move, she was waiting for the perfect moment. Her hand tightly grasped the dagger still hidden on her ankle beneath her dress. For someone who didn't know you would believe that she was only sitting still lost in her own world sitting in the most comfortable position.

The movement suddenly stopped close behind her but not as close as she wanted to attack but still close. The movement stopped and stayed still for a while, her grip still tight on the dagger she waited, she knew that whatever had come into her home, man or beast, still had not left and was watching her every move.

Just then the golden band that she had placed beneath her clothes began to sting her skin. She winced but tried not to show any emotion as she knew that she was being watched. The burning feeling was followed by pulses as if a heart was placed on her chest and danced to the rhythm of her own heart's beat. The pulsating feeling wasn't painful but what came next felt as if it could kill her, her head felt as if it were splitting into two. Again she still tried not to move. Amarie knew how to dismiss the pain for she had been into worse conditions but for some reason she felt helpless. Her breathing became shallower. She slowly opened her mouth and began to breathe through it. Just then a loud screech followed by flapping wings filled the air outside. Amarie was now scared because she had heard that sound before; she knew what had made the sound. But she still didn't move, not until she heard a swish of a light robe and felt herself being raised. For some reason she didn't fight back she was too weak or maybe there was another reason why she didn't fight back but it was unknown to her. She was glad she was moved because just as she hide behind the shrubs in her backyard, that she had planted a few years past when the world was to be safe and rid of evil, her front door slammed on the floor making a hollow but loud aching noise. Amarie felt as if she heard the crying of her wooden floors as the hard metal door contacted with its face.

She saw a tall hooded dark figure slowly gliding past the windows searching for something or someone. Amarie's mouth dried, her heart ached as she was sweating and losing consciousness. She didn't know what to do, in a way she was glad that she was away from the creature rummaging through her things searching for something, for if she was captured she would be tortured, yet she was beginning to think that her situation might have been most painful than the torture.

Amarie felt a hand touch her slender shoulder. Just then she remembered that she wasn't alone. She turned her head and looked into two deep brown eyes which showed many years of knowledge and wisdom beyond that of her village elders who have been wandering around the world since the beginning of time. The man was of old age about his 60s or so but he still was quite active for his age. He had a long beard and large lips; he was clothed in a long bright white robe and he held his slender index finger towards his lips motioning her to be silent. Amarie, not knowing what else to do, nodded slightly and the old man nodded as well grabbing her hand and pulling her away slowly backing away from the shrubs and away from her home slipping quietly into the night.

But when Amarie final felt safe from danger they walked directly into danger. They were going to run into the forest, which hid behind Amarie's house shielding the setting sun, until they ran into a flat faced creature with a huge mouth and wings. The creature seemed almost like a dragon and yet not, letting out an ear splattering screech making both Amarie and the stranger beside her clasp their ears to block out the painful noise. The old man flicked his wrist and a long beautiful staff appeared in his hands. The creature stopped screeching and Amarie could swear that she saw the creature smirk, even though it's original face normally seemed like it smiled from ear to ear, she couldn't help but wonder. The creature lowered its head and snapped at the old man with the staff, moving its head between the both of them and with help of its long neck slowly advanced toward the old man. The creature growled showing its pearly browns stained with red spots. Now, Amarie was sure as sure could be in her book that the creature smiled.

Just as unexpectedly as it had shown, the creature quickly changed its course and swung its face toward Amarie catching her off guard sending her flying towards a tree. The impact was so great that it made a small pool of blood escape from her thin lips. Her body slowly slid down the tree leaving scraps of her outfit and blood mixed with tree bark.

Amarie was in so much pain the she didn't feel anything. The creature chuckled if possible and admired its work. The old man was in shock, his theory had been true. What he thought would never happen again was happening right before his eyes. He took his staff and it began to glow a soft white, which grew brighter as he mumbled incomprehensive words. The light came from the clear bulb that sat on quietly on the head of the old man's staff. The creature screeched louder and Amarie felt a dark shadow or something block her. She could see the shadow come closer and the shield from the light narrow. The screeching felt farther and farther away. Her senses slowly disappearing as her eyes began to droop. She did not want to leave her life just yet for she had so many things to do in life that she wanted to try but then on the other hand she could be with her lover again. As she thought into the second choice she began to enjoy the option.

Amarie blinked a few times to clear her fading vision when she finally noticed what was directly in front of her; it was too late. A boney black hand slowly made its way towards the center of her chest. Amarie could feel a cold chill surround her, freezing her beating heart, shallowing her breath and bringing her closer to an eternal sleep. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound emerged from her.

"Disappear to the darkness from once you came." Amarie heard the old man yell.

The cold feeling had vanished from her chest and her breathing had regulated, as she could faintly make out the figure in front of her disintegrate before her very eyes. The blinding white light died down and the darkness of the night regained control once more.

"You alright? Can you move?" Amarie heard the old man ask worriedly.

Amarie felt delusional, her mind felt confused, scared and lost all at the same time, all se did was smile. The old man turned his head around quickly as if he heard something. He grabbed Amarie's arm and pulled her up.

"We have to move, NOW!" the old man said trying to make Amarie's jelly-like legs move.

"I…I can't move" Amarie whined the obvious.

The old man sighed, he looked around their surrounding his eyes widened as he turned to a specific direction precisely North north-east from where Amarie sat bleeding. The old man had no time for arguing he had to get the girl out of there and fast. He picked her up and carried her on his back running in the opposite direction deep inside the forest. As they ran Amarie could hear other footsteps besides the old man's and began to panic, they were getting louder, which only meant one thing – Whoever or whatever was following them was getting dangerously close. They found a small incision in the tall rocks and hid in it.

The old man placed Amarie in the far back most part of the cave laying her back gently on the cool smooth rock.

'Keep quiet, try not to scream." The old man whispered to her placing her index finger in her mouth. Amarie didn't understand but she didn't care. When the old man's staff touched her wounds it began to sting like 20 million little needles injecting in the same spot at the same time. Amarie wanted to scream so badly but she remembered what the old man had told her and decided to listen, instead she bit down into her finger shutting her eyes and breathing heavily while trying not to think about the pain she was in. When the old man removed his staff, the pain disappeared drastically and he faced the entrance of the cave. The bushes around the entrance began to shake and rumble.

"Take hold of the staff." The old man said eerily calm.

Amarie began to lose lots of blood and air flow to her brain.

"Hurry" the old man whispered orderly

Amarie's eyes began to drop.

"before it is too late"

Amarie began to raise her hand which felt heavy towards the staff. Just then an ugly creature emerged from the bushes. The skin was rotted and decayed as the eyes were lifeless and bland. It wore an armor of heavy metal holding possibly weapons made of bone. It roared an inhuman sound and began to hobble towards Amarie. The old man turned away from the entrance of the cave and the creature to face Amarie who looked dazed and in so much pain. Her hand shook like she was holding something 100 times heavier than she could. The old man could wait no longer he grabbed her wrist and quickly place it on his staff.

Once Amarie's hand touched the staff's orb Amarie's body felt like it was on fire making her scream bloody murder. The cave was illuminated with a bright white light. When the light died down neither Amarie nor the old man was found making the creature and many others scream in anger into the dark lifeless night.

Okay everyone hope you liked this story it took me a while and I thought of a good way on how this ends and goes on so it might be done first before the other stories but then again once more no promises. And to those who criticize my work I'm sorry it is not very good but hey at least I am trying... Okay Next chapter will be up soon along with other awaited chapters for my other stories... Until then Read and Rate... NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
